She's The Only One
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: This story is adopted from the amazing jesslarhea. When Tris is young, her parents and elder brother disappear without a trace, so she moves to dauntless to live with her uncle max. As she grows, she becomes more confident and this is the story of how she tames two of dauntless' fiercest guys. Poly. Lemons a plenty. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She's The Only One

_**A/N- hai guys, welcome to the story. So some of you may remember the amazing story that jesslarhea wrote ages ago and recently she let me adopt the story. I hope i can keep it just as good as it was before and build ok what she did. Also Jess if you're reading, I hope you like it. Happy reading, and please vote on whether you want lemons soon.**_

Chapter 1

(Tris)

My name is Beatrice Prior and I'm originally from abnegation but, when I was 11, my parents and brother just disappeared in the middle of the night and to this day no one knows what happened to them. I was left all alone without a friend in the world, that was until my uncle Max took custody of me, him being my only known living relative. The faction system makes for keeping track of long lost relatives very difficult. When you leave your faction, you may as well be dead to your family, I think my dad may have had a sister, who, I don't know. The thing about Max is, well its that he's a dauntless leader, so by law I'm dauntless. I've found that I've come alive in Dauntless. Grown. Become more confident, as Uncle Max would say I've come out of my shell. If only he knew.

I think Uncle Max was quite confident that I would choose to remain in Dauntless, he was right of course, he is going to be so smug, stupid old man. Loves to be right about everything, I'm convinced he was a know it all before he became Dauntless. Too proud to ever admit it though.

The three hours between leaving Dauntless and coming back were perhaps some of the most boring of my life. Listening to Marcus Eaton and Jeanine Matthews drone on and on and on. I was tempted to pull the fire alarm to get out early. Being Prior means my name is fairly close to the start so I had to listen to parents being in absolute dismay as their kids chose to leave Dauntless and other factions.

As I sit next to Christina, the girl I helped pull onto the train, I watch the city go by, content that I'm going to be Dauntless through and through soon. I'm also excited to get home and spend time with the people I love and care about. We're getting closer to the Dauntless sector now, I start to recognise buildings that are familiar from my many rides to school and just goofing off and exploring with Uri, Zeke, Shauna and Four. I miss those adventures, all the oldies have responsibilities and Uriah and Me have been constantly studying for final exams at school and stuff. We've not all hung out in a long time.

"Get ready." I pull Christina up and she holds onto me tightly as we run for the door, jumping onto the roof. I yank away from her and make sure I land on the roof properly, she falls and grazes her elbow and knees. Its really dangerous to pull someone down with you. She could've seriously hurt both of us. I yank her up and then I hear a loud whistle. I spot Uri in the crowd of transfers, its just me and him this year, what a pain in the ass. We're the only of age Dauntless in the entire initiation year, that's gonna be fun. We walk over towards Uncle Max who's stood on the edge of the roof. We're both grinning because of course, we know what's at the bottom, unlike the transfers who look like they're absolutely terrified. I try not to laugh, transfers are always funny to watch.

"Listen Up Initiates! My name is Max! I'm one of the 3 leaders here at Dauntless and if you wanna be Dauntless, then that," he points over his shoulder to the gaping hole in the lower roof, "is your only way in. If you don't have the courage to take the leap of faith, then consider yourself factionless. So someone's gotta go first, who's it gonna be?" He asks grinning at me, he knows that me and Uri both know that there's a net at the bottom, every Dauntless born knows what awaits them.

They tried to keep a lid on it, but Zeke just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Uncle Max was livid, but there was no stopping the spread once Me and Uri found out, not that Uncle Max knows we kept the rumours going.

Zeke is two years older than me, being 20 right now, and one of the trainers now alongside his girlfriend Shauna and best friend, Four. He and Uri treat me like their little sister. They're like family, them and their Mom, Hana. She's like the mother I had been missing. She talked me all through some of the hardest teenage girl years in my life. Thank god I had her or I don't know how poor Uncle Max would've gotten through it.

I raise my hand and don't speak as I make my way to my uncle. He pats my shoulder and helps me up onto the ledge, giving me a nod. I turn to look at Uri and wink as I take the dive from the roof. Its like flying. I feel weightless for maybe 15 seconds and god I've never felt so alive. Well maybe once or twice.

When I hit the net I notice that Zeke and Four are there standing on the platform, waiting to help me off the net. I plant my feet firmly on the solid ground and smirk at Zeke and Four. Who didn't know I was gonna be first jumper? Uri maybe, we've been bickering over who it would be. Me, or him. You snooze you loose Uri-pie.

"First jumper Bea-" I cut him off with a sharp slap to the back of the head. Bea doesn't suit me anymore, I'm full Dauntless and only two people call me Bea. Uncle Max being one of them.

"Well soooorrrrry. First jumper Tris!" He shouts and the crowd cheers. I giggle at my big brothers antics, always looking for a way to wind people up. I am pretty grumpy right now, hoping I can sneak away from the dorms tonight, to make a little much needed tlc visit. "Welcome to dauntless Trissy." I smack in his head again and he whines loudly, rubbing the spot.

"Careful Tris, you'll make him stupid." I look and Four with a face and we both burst out laughing.

"Like he needs my help with that. Where's Shauna?" I don't see my big sis around here anywhere, she and Lynn her little sister who's a year above me, are also like family to me.

"Emergency at the infirmary, she'll be around later."

A loud thud makes me jump and I assume its Uriah, jumping second, I'm very shocked to see that its in fact a transfer, an Erudite. He's gorgeous, with thick mousy curls, a full beard and these deep silvery blue eyes that seem to peer into my very soul as we just stare at one another. That very enchanting moment is ruined by Zeke and Four hauling him out of the net quite forcefully. They love scaring the crap out of transfers. It always makes me giggle like a little girl.

"What's your name?" I think he's a bit pissed at the way the Erudite looked at me, because he's being very territorial. Calm down baby, calm down.

"Eric." The greek god of a man mutters, all the while not taking his eyes off me.

"Second jumper, Eric!" Four yells over the crowd, still looking unimpressed that Eric's been checking me out. I smile at him and mouth, 'calm down, I'm all yours'. In the back of my mind though, perhaps Eric would make a good third, if he's down for that sort of thing. Its something me and Four have discussed at length. Having a third I mean.

Eric walks over to me and stands very close, invading my space, giving off an air of dominance that I'm not gonna like drives me kinda wild. No, bad Tris. Its the same kind of vibe I get from Four, when he's about to fuck me senseless.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asks as another initiate falls into the net with a loud scream. Uri. I giggle, he's screamer. I never would've pegged Uri for one.

"Tris." I shake his outstretched hand and he lifts it to kiss my knuckles softly.

"Third Jumper - Uriah!" We clap together and he stays close, watching me, observing like a true nose. They want to know everything about anyone they meet, he's trying to figure me out. Good luck.

"So Tris, what's it like here, you know with living underground?" I smile at him and watch that Christina girl fall into the net, I can't see us getting close. The next girl, Marlene, seems to be really friendly with Uri. She is amity though, she and him are laughing their butts off together. He needs someone to ground him, hopefully they'll get close.

"Careful Eric, your Erudite is showing. You don't wanna be known as Eric the Erudite do you?" He rubs the back of his head, through those gorgeous curls and shakes his head.

"No Ma'am." I giggle again, ugh, he's cute, I sound like a little amity girl. I look at Four and smile, we're totally thinking the same thing. This isn't something I take lightly though, or something I want to rush into. I can get to know him, then we can decide if its even worth asking him.

"Alright initiates! My name is Four and this is Zeke, we'll be your trainers for the next 4 weeks! Your third trainer, Shauna, will be joining us first thing tomorrow. Lucky for you guys she's a nurse. Now since there are only two Dauntless born you two will be training with the rest of the initiates. Now, its time for your tour of the compound and you better pay attention or you will get lost," He pauses to look at me and Uri, "Tris and Uri I should hope you two don't need a tour so you're free to get settled in the dorm then head to mess hall for lunch." He tells us and I run and jump on Uri's back, Pausing for a second to stare at Eric. I'll talk to him later.

"Giddy up Bubba, you know I hate walking." I laugh loudly as he groans and gripping my legs and running off. We both laugh loudly, listening as the candor girl and boys (Christina and three big guys) question Four.

"Damn sis you need to lay off the cake fuck your heavy." I smack him up side his head and he whines, setting me down as we reach the bottom of the stairs. We walk arm in arm to the dorms and claim two bunks next to each other, in the space where there's just three bunks, a little away from the other bunks.

I'm putting my stuff under my bed when the other initiate arrive and Four calls me over to the door where he is standing. Uri's already gone to lunch, I like my things tidy though, not just shoved.

"Whatcha want number boy?" I say when I'm close enough to his fine ass for us to speak at a sensible level and not yell across the room.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" He murmurs, geez he knows exactly what he's doing with that husky dominant voice. Butt hole. I'll get him for it later, well I'll try. It'll be fun either way.

"Well I told you that a number for a name is ridiculous and that I'll stop calling you that when you tell me your real name." I poke my tongue out of him and he smirks, that might have been a bit far. I'm so getting it later.

"Whatever smart ass, I need a favour." I gasp dramatically and giggle again, putting a dramatic hand on my chest.

"The almighty number boy needs a favour from me? Miracles really do happen." He glares at me and without anyone noticing, he spanks my butt hard.

"That's enough baby." I nod, rubbing my butt with my hand as the initiates look around.

"What do you need?" I tone down the sass, not feeling getting another spank. Kinky bastard knows that turns me on.

"Can you show them around the dorm and lead them to the mess hall when you're done? Your uncle just sent me a message, says its really urgent. I'll make it up to you." I nod and he makes sure no ones looking before kissing my forehead.

"I'll come and get you later, okay?" I nod and he runs off, uncle Max doesn't like to be kept waiting. Least of all by his favourite people.

"Alright assholes come on, I'll show you the bathrooms." I walk over to the bathroom waiting for the slow ones. Transfers are such a pain, so fascinated by everything, its just a dorm, chill.

"So these are the bathrooms, you candors should feel right at home, you know, with everything out in the open." This makes all the other transfers take the absolute piss of the candors. Its a fairly large transfer group. 5 candor, 5 erudite and 2 candor. No stiffs. There haven't been any stiffs for a while though.

"Right, now I'm hungry, so all of you pick a bunk and find clothes in your size from the cupboard quickly. Then claim a bunk and we'll go to the mess hall." I take a seat on my bunk and wait for them to do as they've been told. They need to learn to listen to orders and follow them quickly or none of them are gonna make it a second here. That's something that for better or worse has been drilled into my brain.

I sit at a table with Uriah and the other initiates start to join us. First Christina and Marlene, then Edward, Myra and a boy called Will. Peter, Al, Drew and Molly sit too, I can already tell I'm not gonna get on with those four at all.

"Hey Gorgeous, this seat taken." I've discovered that Eric is a shameless flirt, like completely shameless. I just laugh and nod, scooting closer to Christina so Eric can take a seat.

"You know Eric, my seat is definitely not taken." Christina winks, ew, that was, well that didn't even really make sense, but ew, that's gross. Marlene moves to sit next to Uri to give us all a little more space, to move away from the crazy candor. Eric sticks close to me, not wanting the crazy girl to bother him again.

Its awkward for a few seconds until Zeke, Lynn and Shauna come and sit down.

"Yo, I didn't realise Erudite came in the big and beefy variety." Shauna laughs looking at Eric and Edward.

"Eh, we used to spar and train together, we both knew we wanted out of that hell hole." Edward chuckles, tucking Myra under his arm, those two are cute together. Almost makes me wish we could go public sometimes, so he could tuck me under his arm, kiss my head, just casually, instead of it being some big secret.

"So Uri, Eric, I was gonna go get a new piercing and my tattoo finished, you guys game?" I know Uri's been begging Tori to give him one for I don't know how long.

"I'm down, how's about we get me one?" I nod at Eric and Uri is doing some weird happy dance as he realises he can finally get one.

"Okay, let's finish up and we'll go."

I don't think I've ever seen Uriah eat so quickly and run so fast. He looks like he just downed a gallon of coffee.

"Is he always this hyper or has he taken something today?" I start laughing my ass off so hard I have to grip his shoulder, well his arm because he's too tall, so I don't fall over.

"Nope, that's Uriah, always hyper and silly. He's just excited, he's wanted one for ages but his mom forbid it until he chose dauntless." We walk in pretty much silence after that, he sticks close but moves when Four comes towards us, looking kind of mad. He brushes us off and keeps walking. Uncle Max and his conversation must've gone well.

"Ignore him, he's a grump." We get to Tori's and I hug her tight, pointing to my unfinished tattoo.

"Finish pleeease." She messes my hair and I whine, poking her ribs.

"And what can I do for you sexy?" I jab her harder, giving her the not cool look. She's a bit of a nympho.

"I'm sorry, that's unprofessional, what can I do for you today? Tattoo? Piercing?" I walk over to the chair and sit down, getting ready for Tor to finish my roses, ravens and flames tattoo which spreads across my chest.

"Both?" He seems unsure and I give a reassuring smile at him.

"It doesn't hurt that bad Eric, not scared are ya?" He gives me a wicked look and shakes his head.

"Sit down then and take a look through that book, those are my designs, there's one in there I know you're gonna love, I wanna see if you find it." Ryder's in the back tattooing Uri, who's whining like a child. I shake my head and just relax as the gun starts on my skin.

"This is sick." I smile, nodding. That's the one I thought he'd really love.

"You're a good artist." I wince slightly as Tor goes over the same spot twice.

"Thanks. Its soothing I think. When you've had a rough day." He nods and looks thoughtfully at me, like what I'm saying really resonates with him.

"I get that. I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

She's The Only One

**A/N- lemons ahead, hope they're tasteful, I'm not great at them so hopefully you enjoy them. If you like please review, I could do with feedback on absolutely anything.**

Chapter 2

(Tris)

It's late at night, nearly midnight. once I'm sure everyone is out cold asleep, I get out of my bed. I carry my boots to the door and once I've silently slipped from the room I put them on.

I make my way through the compound, up the stairwell where their are no cameras and slip down the hall, avoiding all of the camera's. I knock on the door and Four opens it, pulling me in. He presses me into the door and kisses my lips firmly. I kiss him back with the same passion, threading my arms around his neck. He lifts me up and I jump, wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me tightly, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan loudly, running my hands through his thick brown hair. He carries me over to the bed and lays me down. He looks at the healing tattoo (at least the Erudite are good for quick healing serums and creams) and smirks, kissing down my chest to the line of the tank top. He pulls it from my body and effortlessly removes my bra.

"I think you deserve to be punished... For the way you spoke to me earlier. Very, very rude baby." I whimper as he bites down hard on my nipple and he chuckles softly, pinning me down.

"I'm not sorry." He rolls me over and pulls me to my hands and knees. He smacks my ass hard and I whimper, wiggling it a little.

"Mmmm, its almost like you want me too spank you, like you enjoy it." He chuckles, kissing the small of my back. He smacks my ass again and he pulled me back towards him, rubbing his hard on into me.

"Mmmm." He rubs my hips and rolls me back over, shimmying my trousers down my legs. He laughs when he realises I'm still wearing boots and unzips them, pulling them off. My trousers follow.

"Mmm you're so beautiful baby." He takes off his shirt and I attack him with another kiss. He grips his hand in my hair and I run my hands all over him. I reach the buckle of his belt and unclasp it, undoing the button and zip bellow it.

"Mmm." I slip my hand into his boxers and grip him tightly.

"Oh yeah baby, good girl." I kiss his neck as I touch him tenderly, listening to the way his breath speeds up when I do it just right and the curses that tumble from his lips.

"You're so gonna get it baby, lie down." I do as I'm told, for once, and lay down on the bed, spreading out. He rubs me softly, teasing me ever so gently .

"Mmmm, pleaase." I plead, trying to get more, begging for him to do something, anything.

"Shhhh, I'll give you what you need." He silences my pleads with a kiss and I give a loud cry as he slams into me.

"Oh baby. You feel so good."

~Page Break~

The alarm Four set goes off at 5:30 and I groan, snuggling closer and trying to go back to sleep.

"Baby, you've gotta go back to the dorms before anyone notices you're gone." I nod and kiss his lips softly, pressing my forehead to his.

"I'll see you later." He kisses my forehead, he looks like he wants to say something, but he's struggling.

"I know, you don't have to say it." I kiss his cheek and find my clothes, slipping them all back on. I drink some water and brush my hair, eyeing him as he comes out of the bedroom in just some loose sweatpants.

"Mmm, stop, I need to go." He chuckles at me and smiles, one of his genuine happy smiles. He reserves those for the people he loves and cares about. I know he loves me, I love him too, I know he struggles and its because I love him that it doesn't matter, I don't care if he doesn't say if for another year, he shows me, the words don't matter.

"So, before I go, I've got a few minutes, what do you think of Erudite Eric?" I take the small mug of coffee he offers me and sip tentatively.

"I've not spoken to him enough to have formed an opinion, what do you think of him?" I smile, sipping my coffee again.

"I like him, I really do and if you take some time to talk to him, you will too. He could be what we're missing and let's be real, who doesn't wanna tap that ass?" This has him nearly on his ass laughing, I love this side of him, he acts his age when we're alone, its a stark contrast. Though I don't mind him busting out stern trainer Four in bed sometimes. _Wink wink. Nudge nudge. _

"Get to knowhim today, find out and if you really think so, then bring him for dinner in a few days so I can meet him, make up an excuse. I'll see you soon." He kisses my nose and then my forehead, smacking my butt as he ushers me out the door. He gives one last hard squeeze and I sneak downstairs before running back to the dorms, like I had been out running. When I get back, Eric's just getting under one of the showers, damn, that body, that ass. So damn squeezable. I strip down and hop into one of the showers, we're not shy here and I wanna shower before everyone else gets up. I'm not disappointed by what I see. He smirks at me and I wink, I'm just being cheeky.

"Hickeys Miss Prior?" I look at my neck and silently curse Four, shaking my head.

"I got in a fight." I try to lie as he comes closer. He touches the bruises forming on my neck and nods, going back to showering. Holy fuck he's hot. I finish showering and get dressed quickly, trying not to let my eyes linger on Eric too long. He's incredibly sexy and smart. He also sees right through my lies. If he hadn't come here I could see him as a candor.

"You know, I don't mind sharing." His hands graze my hips and I turn sharply, eyes wide.

"Um..." People start to stir and wake up and a blush creeps right up my neck and too my cheeks.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." I'm not really sure what to say, he just goes to get dressed and I have to fan myself. Holy Shit.

~Page Break~

I slam my fists into the punching bag between Eric and Uri, with Mar next to Uri, those two are gonna work out, I can just feel it.

"I don't know how many times I've told you to keep tension here." Four puts his hand on my stomach and back, making me stand properly.

"Its uncomfortable, I know, but its gonna save the pain of pulled core muscles Bea." I nod and throw a few kicks and punches at the bag.

"And you Eric, you're copying her because she looks like she knows what she's doing, you need to keep tension here as well." He doesn't touch Eric as he touches me and when he's gone we both laugh together and go back to punching. Uncle Max comes into the room and stands talking to Four, Zeke and Shauna.

"First jumper, last jumper, in the ring!" I look at who Marlene and Christina have taken to calling the Tank, Molly Atwood, and approach the ring. She smirks, thinking just because she has a good couple of inches on me she can take down a Dauntless Born. Underestimating your opponent is one of the worst mistakes you can make. We both take position. I bite tongue, resisting the urge to shake my head as she steps and throws a hook at me. I dodge and she stumbles, causing me to launch my attack and trip her, slamming her into the mat. I slam her head into the mat and she taps the ground, conceding almost immediately.

"Up. Now." Four growls at Molly, yanking her up. He sends her to Shauna and then takes to the mat with Zeke.

"I'm about to teach you a valuable lesson. Never underestimate your opponent because you are bigger or you seem to think you're stronger then they are. Molly made that mistake and she is going to regret it in a few hours when she has a pounding headache." I walk back over to my little group of friends. Uri, Eric, Marlene, Chris and Will. Though I'm not Christina's biggest fan, she's growing on me slightly.

"That was fucking awesome. Put the tank right in her place." I just smirk and shake my head, looking up at the clock. We should be dismissed any minute for lunch. I can't wait to eat, I'm starving. Four, Zeke, Shauna and Max are discussing something quietly across the room as we all stand around.

"Initiates. We're going to show you your rankings as of Day 3 and what we've observed right now. If by at the end of stage one you're not in the top ten, then you will be cut." The rankings flash up on the screen. Tris. Eric. Uriah. Edward. Marlene. Myra. Will. Christina. Peter. Drew. Al. Molly. Kat. Gabe. Tilly.

"I'm nearly last?! What?!" Peter looks like he's gonna have a frigging melt down. He looks at Four and goes for him.

"We all know that Tris is only first because you're shagging her!" He gets in Four's face and takes a swing. Four just blocks the hit and Max tackles Peter.

"One more indiscretion like that and you're factionless! That goes for everyone!" He let's Peter up and Peter looks around. His eyes are narrowed, showing his true colours, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out Peter's a freaking psychopath.

"What a dick." I laugh softly and nod at Eric who stands close to me. Like he's worried Peter might go for me. Peter storms out without any further incident and Zeke looks at those of us who are left.

"Lunchtime guys, be back by 1:30pm, have a bit of time to process everything." We all leave quietly, not wanting to incur any of Uncle Max's wrath. He stops me on the way out though.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." They all shrug and head out of the room. Uncle Max grabs my arm and drags me towards Four, Zeke and Shauna.

"Explain, right now. How could that little fuck face know you two were together?" I move closer to Four who tucks me snuggly under his arm. I hold onto him.

"I was there, 3 days ago, I snuck out of the dorms, I was concentrating on missing the camera's, Its possible he could've followed me, we can check though, he wouldn't be able to avoid the camera's like I can." Max nods and runs his hand through his hair.

"We had better and if he knows it looks like I'm going to have to threaten him to keep his mouth shut."

We watch the five minutes where I walked from the dorms to Four's apartment and low and behold the little pervert followed me all the way and listened through the door. I felt violated. Four holds me tightly, stroking my back whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"We need to put a lid on this. Right, Peter can't be sure that apartment belongs to you. Ryder and Tori live next door, we all know what they're like. Say you needed a break, needed to get away from the dorms and that the noises are Ryder and Tori's. Okay?" I nod my head softly and lay my face in my hands. I'm so fucking embarrassed.

"You need to not go for visits unless you're sure you're not being followed. Understood. Get Uri to help you keep Peter occupied and only then can you sneak away. Say you were visiting your aunt and uncle okay?" Ryder and Tori are my aunt and uncle, well adoptively anyway, Ryder is Max's adoptive brother but they're my aunt and uncle. No question. Its totally believable and we definitely know what they're like.

"Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

She's The Only One

Chapter 3

(Tris)

Its been a week since the Peter incident and he's for the most part kept his head down. I think uncle Max gave him a pretty good talking too and pointed out that he was wrong about the apartments. That took some doing but I'm fairly sure its all good for now.

Today, I'm sneaking Eric up to Four's for dinner under the guise I want to introduce him to a friend of mine. He's happy, I think he just wants to spend time with me. Uri is covering for me and Eric, saying that we've been asked to help Uncle Max with something to do with the leadership offices, as we're in the top two spots its clever really, because it happens fairly regularly.

~Page Break~

"C'mon." I lead him past the camera's and to Four's apartment. I knock and Four opens the door. Eric looks shocked but I rub his arm reassuringly.

"Just trust me, listen to what we have to say, and then make a judgement." He smiles at me and we go inside, closing the door quickly. Eric looks amazed at what Dauntless apartments look like. Big airy spaces. The pallet bed in the far side, the couches, the TV and the little kitchenette Four has.

"Sit down guys, you want anything, Water? Soda? Juice?" I hmmm and kick off my shoes, putting them over by the door.

"I'll take some orange soda please babe." I call and rearrange the mess he's made with the shoes.

"You'd think she lived here. What can I get you too drink Eric? I've got some beer in the fridge." Eric nods and Four grabs some beers and me a glass of orange soda.

"Dinners in the oven, I made some pizza, hope that's okay." I plop down next to Four and kiss his cheek.

"Its fine, thanks babe." He pulls me into his lap and I sit comfortably. I sip my soda and sigh contentedly.

"So you're my competition for little lady's heart then?" This makes me choke on my soda, coughing loudly. Four pats and rubs my back until I can breathe properly.

"You okay baby?" I nod and Four rubs my back softly, simply chuckling.

"Well that depends on this conversation goes doesn't it?" I lean back into him, this kind of stuff still makes me nervous, lingering abnegation I think.

"Lay it on me then, what's going on?" Four plays with my loose curls and I look up, nodding. He's nervous too.

"Me and Tris, well we're what you'd call Poly, which means we like to have more multiple intimate partners and well I'm bisexual and Tris isn't, so we'd like to add a third, another guy, and Tris really likes you. But it wouldn't be just getting her, if you joined us, you'd be getting me as well." Eric has a look on his face, like he's thinking very intensely about the situation.

"I'm gonna be honest." He's quiet, very quiet, I can tell how vulnerable he's feeling right now. I shuffle over to him and link hands, trying to comfort him.

"For quiet a while, I thought I was gay. I'd only ever been attracted to guys, you included big guy, but then I met you baby doll and I don't know, everything changed. But now I think I'm Bi and Tris I really like you." I look up at him and he kisses my forehead gently. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back, stroking my cheek. Four comes closer and rubs my back gently. Mmmm.

"And Four, I'd really like to get to know you as well." I at Four and smile softly, getting an okay nod from him. I lean forward and press my lips to Eric's, relishing in how they feel.

"Mmmm." I turn and kiss Four too, biting down softly on his bottom lip. He growls softly, holding me tight and spinning me fully around.

"Shit." I barely register Eric curse as Four ravishes my mouth with his kisses.

"Make him growl like that again baby doll." I dig my nails into his shoulders and bite down on his full bottom lip even harder. He roars into my mouth and we eventually come up for air.

"Holy fucking shit. That's hot. C'mere big guy." I get squished between them and I just watch as they battle for dominance. That's gonna lead to some interesting situations. I sit contentedly, watching the fading sunlight dance on their faces as they kiss each other fiercely.

I eat yummy pizza until I can't breath and they're both taking the piss, because I barely finished 5 slices.

"Well we aren't all fat!" I jump up and take off across the room as they chase me. Eric catches me with little effort and tosses me onto the bed. I laugh as they both start tickling me viciously.

"Hahahahaha. Hahaha." I'm wheasing and tears are in the corners of my eyes. It gets to the point where I can't breathe so I have to stop them. I regain my breath and smirk cheekily. I jump on Eric and roll on top of him, trying to find a tickle spot.

"Sorry baby doll, I don't have one." Four grabs me around the waist and they start tickling me again.

"Noooo stop." I manage to fight them off with one of the pillows. I look at the fading sun and sigh, shaking my head.

"I don't wanna go." I pout softly and Four gives me a soft kiss on my pouty lips.

"You've got to baby, you and Eric. I'll see you both in the morning for training, get a good nights sleep okay? And Eric, take good care of our girl for me." Eric nods and gives me a tight hug, placing a gentle kiss on my head.

"I will, I promise Four." Four looks thoughtful for a second and strokes both our cheeks.

"When we're alone, Tobias. That's my name and I want you both to share it with me." Tears well up in my eyes and I give him a fierce kiss full of passion. I've been wanting to know his real name for as long as we've been together.

"Thank you... I- I love you..." The words tumble from my lips before I can stop them and he traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I love you too baby. And you, I can't wait to love you, neither can Tris." Eric just watches the moment, almost entranced.

"I can't wait to love you two too. Now, c'mon baby doll, we'd better get back before shit for brains starts telling everyone we're off dressing up in latex suits and I dunno what." I nod and laugh loudly, snorting a little bit. This causes my cheeks to flame up.

~Page Break~

I'm woken by a loud scream and I shoot up in bed, looking around the room rapidly. Everyone else starts looking around, confused as to what's going on. Someone switches on the light and oh god, Edwards lying on the floor screaming, a knife in his eye. I shoot up and grab his hand, stopping Will from pulling it out.

"Eric go and get Four!" I scream and Myra starts sobbing. I stroke his hair gently, I like Edward, he's so nice, sees the best in people.

"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." I look around again, who fucking did this? Hayes is stood at the edge of the room, looking almost smug, he knows he's just bumped himself a couple spots up.

"You did this!" I launch myself at him and knock him to the ground. I punch him and I'm extremely satisfied when I hear a loud crack. Broken nose, he deserves so much more, but I restrain myself and climb off him, leaving him with a bloodied face.

Everything happens fast after that, they tend to Edward, he's going to be factionless, I feel sorry for him, I really do. I think Myra is going to choose to follow him, at least he'll be allowed to heal before he'll have to leave. I hope they'll be okay. I know they won't be able to prove it was Peter, but I just know it in my gut, I know he did it. The look on his stupid smug face tells me everything I need to know. Edward is being punished for Peter's mistakes and I swear I'm going to make sure he pays for it. He shouldn't get away with all the shit he has. He should be factionless.

~Page Break~

We all get back to bed about 5am. We've been given the day off of training and I'm curled up in bed, trying to take my mind off of what I saw. Its haunting my mind.

"Tris baby doll, you okay?" I roll over and look at Eric, trying to smile.

"C'mere." I walk over to him and climb into his arms, curling up. I nuzzle my face into his chest and he strokes my hair, trying to get me to sleep.

"Shh baby doll, shhh." He quells my cries and strokes my head softly. I slowly start to calm down and he holds me so tight.

"Good girl, get some rest." I see the blinking red light in the ceiling that tells me the control room is watching now. I think Tobias might be in there at the moment. He's watching over us if he is. Keeping us safe. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep after that, I don't think a really heavy storm could wake me up I'm so exhausted.

"Mmm." I wake up about 11am, I'm still exhausted but lucky for us today is a day of rest. Peter is nursing his broken nose, ha, serves you right fucker. Eric's still asleep, so I climb from his arms and tuck him back in, ready to clean all the grime off and have a nice hot shower. I walk over to the showers and get in, ignoring the perverted eyes of Hayes. I clean myself up and get dressed quickly. I don't really have a lot of shame about my body, I'm happy in and with my body so he can look, I don't care. I'm Dauntless, we're brave.

"I'm gonna get you Prior, you'll pay for this, if its the last thing I do." I roll my eyes and ignore his childish taunts. I go to the dryers and give my hair a thorough drying, it gets so frizzy if I don't blow dry it. I smile softly and watch as Eric comes over.

"Morning you. Are you bothering her? I'm gonna say this once and only one, if you bother anyone again, you'll have to answer to me and believe me Hayes, you do not want to make an enemy of me, do you understand?!" He doesn't stop smirking so Eric grabs him by the collar, slamming his body into the wall.

"I said do you understand?!" Peter looks scared now and he nods weakly, stumbling as Eric drops him onto his feet.

"You don't scare me Coulter. I could take you." I'm starting to think Peter likes getting his ass kicked, he probably gets off on it.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow won't we, we're scheduled to fight tomorrow, I'll see you in the ring shit bag." Peter blanches at this and takes off from the dorms.

"Sorry you had to see that baby doll, but no one fucking threatens you while I'm around." I nod and he leads me back to the bed. He throws on some clothes and takes my hand, leading me to the door. The others are milling about, Christina is just giving me a bitch brow, I know she has a thing for Eric and Four and every moderately attractive Dauntless Male but tough shit, he's my man now bitch, back off. Whore. I'm fairly sure she'll offer herself up to anything with a dick.

Uri's not here, I think he took Mar to stay with Zeke and Shauna last night, she was pretty shaken after Edward got stabbed. Poor things never seen anything like it before. Hopefully that'll be the last time she has too see something like that. I can only hope things get better from here.


	4. Chapter 4

She's The Only One

A/N- Just your friendly smut warning. Its pretty raunchy and i hope its tasteful. If you think its too graphic let me know...

Chapter 4

(Tris)

Me and Eric grab some lunch and head up to the roof, technically still in the compound but far enough away that no one will come looking for us. There's not even any camera's, so we're well away from anyone. Just us, alone while Tobias is working hard, trying to prove that Peter was the one to stab Edward. We're going for dinner tonight, spending some much needed time together. It'll be a nice escape from the rubbish night we all had.

"Penny for your thoughts." I look up at Eric and smile softly, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Sorry, just lost in thought I guess." I laugh gently and he strokes my cheek, pulling me close.

"I like it up here. Its free. Tobias would never come up here though, he's a bit afraid of heights." Eric chuckles softly, he thinks I'm kidding, I suppose I should probably keep it that way, Tobias' fears are his to share and his alone. Its not my place to tell Eric anything, I mean, there's so much I still don't know, its up to him to tell us when he's good and ready to. I love the big idiot, I'm starting to love this big idiot too.

We drift into a comfortable silence after that, eating our lunches, watching the clouds in the sky, occasionally one of us makes a comment on a dick shaped cloud or a puppy one but we just relish in the free time we've been given.

* * *

"Hey Eric, Trissy! I'm gonna shoot a muffin off of Marlene's head!" I laugh loudly and chase after Uri as he runs towards the training room. Eric follows and I laugh as Uri grabs one of the pellet guns.

"Is he gonna hurt her?" I look up at Eric and smile, shaking my head.

"He might give her a welt but shouldn't really hurt her, I hope." He tucks me under his arm and chuckles, watching Marlene stand up at the target. Lynn stands too the side, somewhat sceptical, I think she thinks he can't do it. Fair enough, I think Mar's gonna leave with a welt. Uriah places the chocolate muffin on her head and aims the little gun, squinting and curling up his lips in concentration. He fires once and misses drastically, hitting the edge of the target. He does the same thing again and yet again misses, striking Marlene in the shoulder. She winces but to her credit, she doesn't drop the muffin and stays in front of the target. He first one last time and hits the muffin, knocking it into her awaiting hands. She giggles and takes a bite, smiling at Uri.

"You're such a good shot." She giggles again, blushing beet red and he pulls her in to kiss her. Lynn fake gags and I do a pouty cute face, touching Eric's arm.

"You're such a good shot baby." We're all scared when the door opens and in walks Four, Zeke and Shauna. Crap.

"You guys aren't supposed to be in here are you?" Shauna raises an eyebrow and Uri, Lynn and Mar scarper, leaving Me and Eric in the firing line.

"Right, you two, are in big trouble, I'm taking you straight to Max's office." Four smirks, dragging us both down the hall, watching.

"Right, up to Max's office." He puts us in the lift and when the doors close, he kisses us both, leading us silently to the apartment.

"You guys want anything?" I kick my shoes off and launch onto his back, kissing his cheek.

"You got any fizzy?" He grabs us a glass each and we all get comfy on the couch. The boys cuddle me close and Tobias puts on a movie. We fall into a comfortable silence and at some point, Tobias gets up to start making us some dinner so we don't have to go down to the dining hall.

* * *

"Mmmm. You're such a good cook babe." I moan loudly, watching them both struggle. I try to hold back my giggle as I keep moaning at the taste of the hunters chicken and curly fries.

"If you don't stop moaning like that I'm gonna have to stop you." I look at Tobias with a small smirk, a teasing one that's trying to bring out Tobias' dominant side.

"Mmmm and how you gonna do that?" Eric strokes my cheek and then he grabs my chin.

"If you don't stop it with those teasing little moans I'm going to shut you up by shoving my cock into your mouth." I moan again at this, rubbing my thighs together.

"Mmmmmmm." I moan teasingly and he growls lowly, putting his plate on the table.

"Now, what did I just tell you?" Tobias chuckles softly as I look at him with pleading eyes. I didn't think Eric was serious... I was only playing.

"Nuh uh baby, you got yourself into this mess, you're gonna have to get yourself out." I watch wide eyed as Eric frees himself from his jeans. He's huge and rock hard. I gulp, he's about the same as Tobias and I struggle to get Tobias in my mouth.

"Here. On your knees. Now baby doll." I kneel at his feet and he pumps himself a few times before moving me into place.

"Suck baby." I open up wide and suck him into my mouth, mewing softly.

"Mmm good girl." He starts to push further causing me to gag a little. He pulls back and strokes my hair.

"Can't moan with a mouth full of cock can you baby?" I try to answer back but I just can't, he's too big.

"Less teeth baby." I try and use less teeth and he keeps pushing in and out, groaning. I moan around him and he strokes my hair gently.

"Mmm." I see Tobias lazily stroking himself, watching, eyes dark, the way he looks before I know I'm gonna get it.

"Mmm, get naked and on the bed." I strip down, making sure to show them every inch of my pale skin as I do.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I look at Eric reassuringly and he slowly nods, taking in my naked form with lust filled eyes.

"I'm ready. Please tell me I get to bury my cock in her. She's begging for it." Tobias chuckles and I walk over to the bed, sitting down, legs hanging over the edge. My feet only brush against the ground.

"Hmm, that could be fun. How about you bury your cock in her and I'll bury mine in you?" Eric groans as Tobias grips his waist tightly, stroking him gently. They kiss, battling for dominance, stroking each other. My loud moan catches their attention and they break apart, watching me play with myself.

"Well, are you gonna come over here or what? I'm waiting." Eric's over in three steps and pulls my hand off myself.

"Lay back you needy little girl." Tobias kisses my mouth softly and trails down to my core. His breath tickles and I cry out as he attaches his mouth to my core. He sucks on my clit voraciously, smirking against me as I react to his touch.

"Oh fuck!" I scream as he shoves a finger into me, stretching me out. He continues this for a little while, he always does, making sure I'm nice and stretched and ready. He's so attentive.

"She's all ready for you Eric. So wet baby, is this really turning you on?" I moan as he teases me, circling me, not quite giving me what I want. Tease. Hmf.

"Oh baby doll, spread nice and wide for me." Eric climbs on top of me and presses a passionate kiss to my lips as he lines himself up at my entrance.

"Oh Eric!" He slams into me, bottoming out and grunting as he holds me tight.

"Oh fuck baby doll, you're so tight. Your pussy feels so good. Oh shit. Oh shit." He slams into me over and over again, fucking me relentlessly, so good, oh fuck. For someone who's never been with a woman before, he sure knows how to show a girl a good time.

"Holy shit!" I quiver beneath him and look at the look on Toby's face. Fuck. Eric's poor ass. Tobias coats his fingers in lube and goes about making sure Eric is nice and ready for him. I hold Eric tight as Tobias pushes into him. He groans loudly, leaning down to kiss me hard. Eric's hips are slammed into me by each of Tobias' brutal thrusts and he hits that little spot inside me every fucking time. I'm gone already, floating somewhere between ecstasy and over-stimulation.

By the time we're finished, I'm half asleep, exhausted but very happy. I'm sandwiched between my guys, warm, safe, protected. Tobias holds me from behind, an arm snaked around my waist and one under my head. Eric is wrapped around me from the front, his arms wrapped around Tobias.

"Sleep now baby doll, its gonna be an early morning." They both kiss my head and I'm out like a light.


End file.
